


Let me please you

by Adara_Rose



Series: The Great Plot Bunny Extermination of 2018 [6]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: The oasis is stunningly beautiful, but what is smoldering between them is more beautiful still. But the most beautiful thing of all... is Jaal.





	Let me please you

Scott’s skin was still damp as Jaal laid him out on the ground like a feast waiting to be devoured. It made him feel self-conscious, but the way the other male looked at him soon made him forget his apprehension and desire took its place. 

 

Jaal came to him then, covering his body with his own, mouths finding each other in a sweet kiss that left Scott lightheaded, heat pooling in his groin. Jaal kissed him again, hand caressing his cheek, and Scott moaned breathlessly as his legs parted on their own volition, wanting to feel Jaal everywhere. 

 

Jaal’s mouth left his then, making him moan in protest. But the moan turned breathless as Jaal trailed scorching kisses down his body, pausing to toy with his nipples until he was gasping with pleasure, writhing on the ground, not caring about the roughness, unaware of everything but the way his skin burned at Jaal’s touch.

 

“Jaal” he gasped when warm lips slid over his heaving stomach muscles, skin tingling in their wake. The only response was a low rumble deep in the angaran’s throat, a sound that Scott couldn’t interpret but that set him alight. 

 

Jaal’s hands were warm and heavy, stroking the inside of his thighs and coming to rest on his hips, holding in place and pulling him closer at the same time.Scott lay helpless, feeling his body responding to sweet kisses and soft touches. He was hardening rapidly, back arching without his permission as jaals’ lips kissed a burning trail down the inside of his thighs, ignoring his throbbing cock begging for his touch. Instead, the other male licked and kissed down the soft skin, stopping at the knee where he nuzzled momentarily before abandoning the skin and turning his attention to the other thigh, making Scott’s muscles twitch and strain under his lips. 

 

Scott’s hands sought desperately for something to hold on to, finally finding Jaal’s head, stroking the soft skin there, delighting in the way Jaal groaned, his mouth turning from sweet to seeking. Jaal’s tongue painted a wet, burning trail over Scott’s skin, making him gasp and writhe in helpless pleasure, wanting to reciprocate but sensing that it was not time for this yet, something that was confirmed when Jaal breathed “let me do this” as he pressed reverent kisses to Scott’s hip, making him fall back and give himself over fully. 

 

Jaal looked up at him then, dark eyes burning with desire, and Scott moaned helpessly as he stared into those dark pools, drowning in the way they drank him in, basking in the reverence there. 

“Jaal” he breathed, hands stroking the back of the man’s head, hands shaking at the intensity of the moment.

He was awarded by the scorching look momentarily turning gentle, then the angaran’s mouth found where he needed it, and Scott nigh-on sobbed.

 

Jaal worked him slowly, hungry mouth and wicked tongue finding just how to move as Scott writhed under him, gasping and moaning as Jaal sucked him slowly, as if he was worshipping him. Perhaps he was. He moved slowly, mouth inching down in Scott’s cock until he had taken him in fully, then pulled back just as agonizingly slowly. His heavy hands stroked Scott’s heaving stomach and trembling thighs, both soothing and arousing, as his tongue found and stroked the underside of Scott’s cock, helpless moans spilling from the human’s throat at the sensation. Jaal’s mouth was impossibly hot, nigh on burning him with the hunger in each movement he made, and Scott could do little but accept him, the pleasure of his touch enough to make the world shrink into a very small piece; it was only them, right here, right now, that mattered. 

 

“Jaal” he gasped, pushing his hips up, wanting more of that maddening mouth. Jaal just pressed him down firmly, making Scott nigh’on sob with want as he fell back towards the ground, eyes staring unseeing up at the sky above them. 

“Oh God” he gasped as Jaal sucvked him down to the root, hand stroking his heaving stomach muscles even as he swallowed around him. Scott cried out in abandonment, clutching almost painful at the soft skin at the back of Jaals head. He was rewarded with another low groan, which made the angaran’s throat vibrate around his cock. Scott cried out again, the pleasure sending him spiralling a little higher towards ecstasy. 

 

Jaal’s mouth unerringly found just how to please him, lips stretched and wet as he sucked, bobbing his head slowly in a maddening rhythm that had Scott writhing and twisting beneath him, increasingly desperate to come. His balls were drawn up tight, aching with fullness, but it wasn’t enough. Almost, but not quite.

“Jaal” he gasped as Jaal pulled back, licking the tip of his cock until he nearly went cross-eyed at the sensation. Jaal looked up at him again, dark eyes burning with desire as he sucked the tip into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as Scott ,adea noise somewhere between a moan and a cry. 

“Please” he gasped, “Jaal, oh god, please-”

 

“Ssssh” Jaal crooned, his hands finding and stroking what felt like every sensitive spot on Scott’s heaving stomach, “let me please you.”


End file.
